


The Boy

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Why do I do this, i can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a beautiful boy and an ultimate realisation</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy

Beneath a sky of sapphire blue

Walks a beauty so fair,

As to make the gods themselves green in envy.

The sun shines down upon him,

Even itself aching to touch.

Golden rays alight upon his skin,

Make his hair to shine as liquid copper,

Make his eyes to sparkle in joy of warmth.

Such deep blue eyes, like that sky.

The wind blows, gently stirring his locks.

He smiles and the world seems better.

He spins and laughs in joy at life.

I gaze and wish to have such joy,

To touch such beauty.

In a moment he is gone,

Lost to the crowds.

Yet the sun still shines on,

And the sky is still sapphire blue,

And even without him I realise,

The world is still beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> .............


End file.
